Memories
by katykat360
Summary: It's the end of TDWT, Heather and the gang have gone back to their lives in Canada, but something is missing. The Queen Of Mean can't get a certain Latin lover off of her mind. Will true love win, or is this case of star crossed lovers too far-fetched?
1. Chapter 1

Memories-An Aleheather story

_Author's note: This is in first person from Heather's POV, I may switch a bit later, but right now this is HEATHER speaking. This will probably continue, but this is more of an experiment on POV and writing, seeing as it is my first story._

I walked down the damp, paved street quietly. It was hot and damp, the clouds and thunder were roaring. Lindsiot and Gwen were walking beside me, the walk home from that miserable excuse for a show, Total Drama. The grey sky and empty grey city walls were good for thinking, they had this claustrophobic depth, that seemed to hypnotize a mind. Gwen was lost deep in thought, and Lindsay was- doing whatever she does that isn't thinking. I smiled to myself. It was funny to think, at that moment, that just two seasons ago, they had been my mortal enemies, my entire drive was to crush them and all the other Total Drama nerds. I had won this season and this game, but what had I lost in the progress? My dignity, my respect, my "friends", my million, Ale- I stopped right there. If it weren't for Lindsay trying to make small-talk I probably would have lost it.

"So…what are you guys planning to do now that total drama is over?" Lindsay asked.

"Whatever gets me the hell away from this place." Gwen answered simply.

"Ditto"! I said quickly, anything to get my mind off of him.

"So, Lindsiot, new me, what's been going on?"

They both seemed very offended at that, so to patch it up I quickly said,

"Well, they ARE deserving nicknames." Gah. I stink at small talk.

"At least I didn't knee a hot latino off of a volcano." Gwen said, offended.

"What did you say?" I asked, stunned and frozen in place. She simply shrugged and stepped on the bus to the east side of town. I don't know what I was expecting, I knew exactly what she meant, but I still wanted for her to be referring something else, something else I had done, someone else I had hurt, someone else who's heart I had broken, some other life I had ruined. I couldn't move, my broken heart couldn't beat, my collapsed lungs couldn't breathe, my wet eyelashes couldn't blink. The thunder crashed louder than ever. "We have this connection, deeper than any game, we could take over the world together." I heard his Latin voice coo, his voice like satin to my pounding ears. As quickly as that, I had snapped out of it, and I was running, my thin sandals pounding against the soles of my feet. These were defiantly not running shoes. Even now, I don't know for sure what I was running from. The brutal winds seemed to whisper "_You aren't good enough. You didn't deserve him, you betrayed him. Just let him go... just let go._" I wanted to scream at the empty town

"It wasn't my fault! He would have done the exact same!" but deep down I knew that wasn't true. What had I ever done to deserve him? I was just that mean chick that got her way. I didn't want him to fall for me, and I sure as hell diddnt want to fall for him. He messed me up so badly, made me feel like the villain, when HE was "Alehenious". I needed closure, I needed security. I needed to see him once more, before I could ever be the same. I needed his touch, his adoration, his voice to call me by those sexy Latin pet names that had once bothered me so. I was so pathetic and selfish, but I couldn't help it. What had become of him? Rumors had spread, I didn't even know where to look. I stepped up the familiar stone pathway, and my house was standing in front of me. I needed to see him again, whatever the cost may be. Standing in the rain, that was, as I decided, when my life took a turn for the craziest. Of course, my parents couldn't let me savor my mood. In a 100% fake cooing voice I heard them chime,

"Welcome home, sweetheart!"


	2. Chapter 2

I ran past them, up the stairs, into my room as quickly as possible. I didn't have time for the greetings. I pushed the familiar white door to my room open and heard my mom mutter something along the lines of

"What a rude child. Mumsie is so proud!" as I bolted into my room, slammed the door shut and took a look around. The purple lace curtains hung in tatters. The bed was a mess. I didn't even WANT to look in the closet. Was that a beer can? I clenched my fists as I kicked up a "Come celebrate Heather's departure!" invitation. Dad was so fucking dead. I focused and looked around to see what was still somewhat intact. "Not much." I sighed to myself. I looked down on the floor and found my laptop. Bingo.

I have some searching to do.

I typed in "Alejandro Burromuerto"

What? Do you think I'm a fucking detective?

"Well, I learned his last name means dead donkey." I muttered.

Wait, what? I don't want to know. I guess the universe feels bad for me today. I saw a link to some hospital in Hawaii as a first choice.

Hospital?

I looked, but it was a dead link. I searched the name again, and heard some bullshit about a no-visitor policy.

No-visitor policy?

I sighed. This was majorly weird.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed.

"Gwen?" I asked through the phone once the ringing stopped.

"Who's this?"

"Heather."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I heard your boyfriend was good at…..breaking into places….."

_Author's note: I know this sucks and was short, trust me it gets better, I'm in a rush at the moment, so I know the writing is sucky and choppy, but I hope it wasn't to OOC. _


End file.
